Broken hearts
by Garnet Dark
Summary: George is devestated after lennies death, and slim tries to comfort him-warning slash, dont like dont read


This is my first story, and I got this idea in my English class when I was reading of mice and men, so I hope you enjoy… this is a replacement with better spelling (I hope!)

**Slim: **I just left George and was lookin for Lennie, I felt so sorry for him, he didn't't do it out of meanness, I can tell a mean fella a mile away, not Lennie though. Poor George! I watched them together and George mothered him, the way a hen would take on someone else's child. I'd basically told him to end Lennie's life, but it wont do him no good, being locked up like that, he wouldn't't survive without George and suppose Curley got 'im.

I was down by the brush when I heard the gun shot, I hurried to where it sounded with Carlson, Whit and Curley " George. Where you at, George?" My heart swelled at the sight, George just sittin there staring at his hand. Curley pushed in front of me, lookin at Lennie "got him, by God." he went over and looked down at Lennie's body then back at George. " Right in the back of the head," he said softly.

I went directly to George and sat down beside him, I sat very closely to him. "Never you mind," I said. " A guy got to sometimes."

But Carlson was standing over George. "How'd you do it?" he asked. "I just done it," George said tiredly. "Did he have my gun?" Carlson asked. "Yeah. He had your gun." "An' you got it away from him and you took it an' you killed him?" he asked. "Yeah. Tha's how." Georges voice was almost a whisper. He looked steadily at his right hand that held the gun.

I twitched his elbow. "Come on, George. Me an' you'll go in an' get a drink." George let himself be helped to his feet. "Yeah, a drink." I said "you hadda, George. I swear you hadda. Come with me." I lead George into the entrance of the trail and up towards the highway.

**George: **I walked with slim to the ranch, numb with grief. Lennie, Lennie, Oh Christ! Why? Just his name brought me immense pain and loss. I dragged my feet thinking of Lennie, all the good times and the bad, I felt like I wanted to die. I saw Candy run out of the barn "No, no!" he sobbed "Lennie!" shaking his head. I couldn't believe this happened! We were all gonna get our own little place and he'd tend to the rabbits! He loved talkin 'bout them rabbits! It was all happenin in one month! I think I know'd from the very start that it wouldn't happen.

We went into the bunk house. Slim steering me to the table, "sit," he ordered and I sat on the box. He got out 2 glasses and poured some whisky into both, and gave one to me. I couldn't bring myself to talk. I just drank my whisky. There was a knock at the door and I just looked, slim went to it and opened it so that I couldn't see who it was, " Slim, is George here? I got somethin for him," came Curley's voice. " He cant talk a the moment, he just killed his best friend. Why don't you give it to me and crawl back to wherever you came from." he said and took somethin from him, shutting the door in his face. He came over and put it on the table, it was Lennie's hat. I picked it up and I put my face on it, sobbing into its fabric. "There, there, George. It's all gonna be ok, you'll see, he'll be happier where he is. No one'll hurt him ever again." slim said patting my shoulder "maybe he'll be there tending to them rabbits he was on about," he then said. I looked at him " he told me once, when we were bucking barley." he said, "an' you didn't tell the boss? that's another thing you done for us." "Aw it was nothin, just lookin out for my friends," he was bashful. "well, we were actually gonna get that place, but now, without Lennie there's no point," I sobbed "it was going to be me, lennie and candy swat bang in one month but…oh god what am I going to do?" I put my head in my hands. Slim put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know you still could go to that place, George. Like he told me, an' live nice with old Candy. He'd want you to, you can have Lennie there with you, get a little bit of land an' put him there, get him cremated an scatter his ashes there. Then you don't have to leave him." I shook my head " but it's not the same without Lennie" I felt a thick lump at the back of my throat. "Look, it's not your fault, George. I know he was like your child, he wouldn't blame you. He would want you to get that house an' go to circuses, or baseball games. You can have one of them pups if you like, you realize it's not just your decision, Candy's libel to get canned, then where's he gonna go?"

I understood where he was coming from, but candy could get it for himself, " well, why can't candy get it himself?" I snapped at him, then I felt guilty for it, " cause he can't look after himself with his bust hand." I nodded " I'll think about it," I said. "Good. Now you get it all out your system, George." slim said "I oughta be locked up!" I said sobbing downing my drink. I lay in Lennie's bunk, taking in his scent. I heard the Candy come in, "George?" he said, I didn't turn round. "Candy, look after George, I'm just gonna get Lennie in." Slim said "I can't leave him all alone in the brush." he went out the door.

**Slim:** I walked out the door straight into the sheriff Al Wilts. "Hello slim. Where you goin?" he asked me his hat down over his brow, he put his fingers on his belt, and twitched his moustache. " Oh, hello sheriff, I was just on my way to bring Lennie's body here, the animals are libel to eat him, an' I know his friend, he's in a bit of a state." I said. I felt guilt and sorrow at what happed to him. "There's no need, my men have got him an' were takin Curley's wife too," he said, "they'll go to the undertakers, where they'll be looked over."

"Ok," I said "I'll see you later then," we said our goodbyes and I went back to George. Candy looked at me then George "how's he doin?" I asked "not so good, slim. Christ! its all gone wrong!" he said. I needed to talk with George alone so I said "maybe you should go to town with the guys, Candy?" I gave him a look. "Oh, sure slim, sure." he left us.

"George," I said "the sheriff's taken Lennie to the undertakers." He stiffened "why are you doing this? Why can't you leave me alone?" he snapped " because you've been looking after Lennie all this time, and I thought for once you need looking after," I told him, he turned looking at me " why can't you let me look after you?" I asked. He jumped up and paced the bunk house "because I don't deserve it! Because I killed my-I killed lennie! Who am I, without lennie? All these stinking years looking after him and what did it all come to? How did it get to this? I promised I'd look after him an I killed him god dam it! " he exploded "I'm nothing without him! I've spend too much time lookin after him that I've gone soft. I'm better off dead in that brush too, I'd 'ave done it if you'd not found us that quick." He stopped his pacing and turned his back on me sobbing, shoulders heaving. I knew from this moment that I had to take care of him, now he's lost Lennie, its my duty. I placed my hands on his shoulders, he looked so sad it made my heart heavy, "George?" I shook him by his shoulders, I didn't know what my feelings were towards George, I was all muddled up inside. He trusts me. I trust him. I want to get close to him. This dark man was mysterious to me. He made me all warm and fuzzy inside. And now I felt his pain. I turned him round "George," I said softly "you're not nothin without lennie, listen George, your kind, your gentle an a loyal friend. I'm glad I met you. You were a great father to him." I sat his trembling frame onto the cot "I wish my father was as tenitive a father as you, you're a great friend to us all an you tell the most wonderful tales. Don't ever thing your nobody. You've got it all going for you, your handsome, smart and loyal. I wish I were as half a decent man as you are George, I do," he looked at me lip trembling tears running down his face "but.." he said "no I wont hear anythin more," I reached out to wipe the tears off his face. At the time it seemed the right thing to do. He jerked back "what the hell are you doing?" he shot up and I tumbled onto the floor, I was shocked with the out come "well?" he asked. "I don't know?!" I replied embarrassed. I knew I'd turned beet red.

**George: **why did he do that? Oh no it's happening again! This feeling! I've felt it before but last time I'd been beaten up by the lad up when I tried to touch him. I can't do this to slim. I'd confessed to him. Of course not my deepest darkest secret! That I hide deep inside me. Slim fastened his godlike gold eyes on me, my heart skipped a beat. Oh god Lennie! I miss you, my child, my son. I'm a monster. I put my hand out to help slim up. I pulled him up too much and he fell onto me. Our bodies closer than expected. His eyes wide and doe-like. I gaped like a fish. This contact shocking. I realised my hand was on his back. Locking him in place. Our hands joined. I couldn't let go! I had no choice, a slave to my emotions. No stopping now…

**Slim: **I was so shocked I almost knocked George over. He had me in an iron grasp. His eyes shocked and filled with longing. His expression twanged my heart strings. George, what happened to you? Why are you so mussed up? His tear tracks glistened in the candle light. "George, I…" I started to say, I trailed off when I saw his face coming closer… Jesus! I was overwhelmed with emotions.

**George: **There, I'd done it. I kissed him. Now I can shoot myself. Maybe he'd be so angry that he'd do it for me. Wait…what is this feeling, it was like the buzz you get from alcohol and little shocks spread around my body. Our noses brushing as he kissed me back. His hands on my shoulder blades. Stopping me from moving. Slim! Jesus Christ! What on earth? Our belly's smushed. He broke away pushing me down onto a cot. This is it, he's going to kill me now! Wait where is he going, oh he's gonna bash me with the chair. No he's just barring the door.

**Slim: **Is this what is supposed to happen between friends? I doubt it. But it was so good I cant help myself. I push him down and put a chair in front of the door. There, we wont be disturbed. I turn to him. And he flinches. It's not what he wants! Shoot! I stepped forward and he nods to himself. Some sort of realization came over him and then he looked grim. Oh he thinks I want to kill him. No words are spoken. I put my hands palms up, to show I don't want to hurt him. I walk slowly up to him and squat in front of him to look into his face. I reached out and cradled his face in my hand. He sighs, and trembles under my touch. I want him, his skin so soft under my rough hands, like baby skin.

**George: **I tremble under his soft touch, and its like he was handling a spooked horse, reassuring me with his gentle touch. How can that be? His hands were rough with callas from working so hard, yet I liked it., I sighed contented. "stop, this is wrong," I said pushing him away "it doesn't feel wrong to me, it feels like the only right thing I've done in my life," he replied "no," my control was slipping he leaned forward and kissed me "does this feel wrong?" he lead a trail of kisses on my jaw, down my neck, he bit my earlobe, I let my eyes drift closed and moaned, he lowered me onto the cot and he unbuttoned my shirt, he carried on kissing my skin as each button was opened he kept saying "and this?" as he moved down my body, he had half way unbuttoned my shirt when he stopped and looked at my chest. We were both breathing hard. He opened my shirt more and took my nipple in his mouth and bit it. Hard, sucking gently. I gasped "agh!" as he tormented me further moving from one to the next. "slim!" I sighed he then continued to kiss further down my body un-tucking my shirt and popping the last few buttons. He swirled his tongue in my belly button and I was shocked again as I felt it down to my toes. I cried out "oh!" and I wanted him so much I could not wait any longer, he undid my belt and unbuttoned my trousers but I couldn't let him continue, my hips bucked and I cried out "SLIM! AGH!" and "I'M CONVINCED!" and he laughed. Licking his lips, he moved back up my body and kissed my mouth…

**Slim: **his body was so perfect. He had a long lean tanned body with enough muscle to show he was a working man. He tasted salty and sweet. He squirmed underneath me and writhed in lust. When I bit his nipple he acted like no one had done that before. And as I carried in kissing him I knew my plan was working his reaction to me licking his belly button lead me to the conclusion he hadn't had any physical contact of this sort from man or woman. It was too much for him in the end and he cried out "SLIM! AGH! I'M CONVINCED!" that I gave up on my errand laughing. Licking my lips, i moved back up his body and kissed his mouth. I turned him over and yanked his top off…

**George:** He yanked my top off, and ran his hands along my back. He moaned-the noise primal, which made me shiver. We kicked off the rest of our clothes. Where our skin touched it scalded me and sent desire washing over my body. Time seemed to stop, and it was just me an slim. Trapped in a heat of sadness and passion. He placed a kiss on my shoulder blades-a place I wouldn't think would feel so good. My voice hard and sharp mixed with his soft, velvet voice. It was bitter sweet and over too soon. As he made love to me it hurt, but man it was good! "I love you, Slim." I whispered. Oh God! Did I really just say that?! He looked into my eyes, they were unreadable. I wish I could take it all back! Shove them back into my stupid mouth! Idiot! He smiled, my belly did a little flip. "Do you now?" was all he said of it. He pressed his lips back to stop any more conversation and carried on. All I could think was "oh god!" and I knew I let out a line of curse words.

**Slim: **We fell asleep in each other's arms. Safe and complete. Taking George was so good that words can't describe! Christ George! What have you done to me George? I can't believe he said he loved me! Does he know how dangerous those words were? Especially for our…situation? Question is do I love him? He made me feel something in the pit of my stomach- like hunger, for this? Did we make love or was it just sex? No I know I love him, these feelings were too overwhelming and new to me. I settled down to sleep.

**George: **I was awoken by a rapping and a yell "Slim! George! Let us in!" I heard Carlson yell, I remember everythin that happened until the whisky, Lennie! Something shifted underneath me. A girl? No I haven't left the bunkhouse. I was naked, and the other person was too… Oh! OH! Now I remember! Slim! Oh Christ! What have I done? I had my head on his chest, legs twined together. I opened my eyes and stared at the lines of his bare chest, I told him I loved him and all he had to say was 'is that so.' "SLIM! GEORGE!" Curley rapped I moved. I was so sore everywhere! I looked at slim, he looked so adorable, his long black hair all cow licked. And he looked like a boy! I shook his shoulder, glad for the thick dirt on the windows. "Slim!" I croaked, he mumbled something, "SLIM" I sat up, and looked down at him. His eyes fluttered open. "If you don't open this door so help me god!" the boss said. He shot up "Oh Hell!" he said. I couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment as he rushed to put his clothes back on. "GEORGE!" he exclaimed "Quick! Get dressed," he whispered. I hurried with him.

**Slim: **Oh My God! What have I done? He was covered in dry blood. Christ! It was all over the cot! What are we gonna do? He touched me softly and went to the door, he didn't notice the blood. I hid it quickly with my denim coat, "what the hell were ya doin?" curly asked (well he yelled really.) "drinkin and sleepin," I replied it wasn't really a lie. " well you've made us late! Now get out there and buck some barley!" the boss said.

**George:** I felt weird, like I could feel each movement I made. Later that day when we were out on the field, we kept stealing looks at each other, a rueful smile here, a glance there. We hardly spoke all day. When we were bucking barly I trembled whenever he came close to me. The men gave me funny looks like they expected me to do something. It made me sick. I was angry and scared and confused-the pain of grief was still ever present in my mind and heart, now with this thing that was going on with slim I didn't know what to do. The boss and curly were keeping their distance too. At supper it was just me an slim on one table. It was very awkward and we didn't speak just flickering glances and blushing. Then finally when it was showering time I said, " I'm gonna go to the brush, to see- where Lennie….care to join me?" my eyes pleaded and he grunted a very manly response. And he stiffly followed me. As soon as we were out of everyone's range of sight he whipped me round…

I waited all day to find the right words to say ta' him but I drew up blank. I know what to say now. " what's gonna happen now Slim? Last night was really somethin, beats goin to a hore house, Christ that was… that best of anything! But what will we do now?" I asked Slim's eyes and calm nature was soothing and he put his hands on his belt " we'll just take it in our stride, " and he kissed me pushing me up against a tree. "Christ George! I cant give you up, your like my drug, even before this. I cant get enough of you!" he had his forehead on my shoulder and I shivered at the thought of last night. "Slim, you know when I, er, told you that I… you know, are you ok 'bout that? I don't know why I said it," I said hopelessly "George, its ok, you lost Lennie; I get it, I know you needed someone." his face was sad, "it's not like that slim, I-care-for you. Very much." I swallowed grief, the thick lump stayed at the back of my throat "yes, I needed to be with someone, but last night was the best night of my life, I've never been with a woman you know? I wanted to be with you. even before all this happened," he glowed with his best ever smile I had seen "you're somethin George, " he laughed and pressed his lips to mine "come on lets have a wash," he stoked my face and I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes in bliss.

**Slim: **George was sweet on me? Me!? It's too insane to comprehend… I kissed him roughly and yet again we found ourselves in the same strange situation as before. Only he moved so he was in front of me. What am I supposed to do? What did he want me to do? He groaned in anticipation, I suppose I had to do what he wanted. I push his pants down. And then my own! Is this right? at first he yelps in pain. I think Oh god this is not what he want's! I'm hurting him again! But I couldn't stop now, I wanted his skin on mine and he started groaning and I know he's enjoying this as much as I was. When our skin met it was like an electrical charge and I knew I loved him from the first moment we met and this only made it stronger. When it was over we shook and shook, holding each other. "I'm sorry," I said "it's gonna be okay…"

3 months later…

They did get that little place, swat bang in 1 month, george, slim, candy and crooks, together they found the money do they could all live sweet lives till they were all old and grey, they could do what ever they wanted and just say to hell with work when it was raining, with a little fat iron stove and rabbits, with a little plot out back where Lennie was buried. That's how they would be remembered: George at the alfalfa, collecting some vegetables for the rabbits; The young pup barked " dog! Stop that, leave those hens alone," Candy exclaimed in affection at the playful little thing barking and snapping at the hens. Slim was out the corn field bucking barley with the work hands, an' crooks were out in the little barn, tending to the mules. It's true, it wasn't the same without Lennie, but it was home and it brought hope to people that anything was possible, dreams could come true. Lennie he watched George live for the both of them. And as for George and slim, well I'll leave it for you to decide what happens.

Please, please review! I need to know what you think of it!


End file.
